kirby_krisisfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetish art
"I love fetish art and it's use in our world! Where's Ben Tennyson mpreg art though?" - KnupGH, Dreamtropolis member '''Fetish art '''is the main currency by which the citizens of Dreamtropolis do business with. Background As our lord Kirby continued his tyrannical reign over the town, he soon realized that normal sex was no longer appealing. The typical whores he would use and abuse were becoming even less than nothing to him. His desires were becoming more perverse. And along with that, they couldn't keep importing Taiwanese children every day for him. Kirby would discretely implement the idea of fetish art being the next big currency. Before, the town was an USSR-like hellhole where each cartoon would only get a few slices of bread a day. With the advent of fetish art as currency, each of the characters would be able to get a couple more slices once every few days. Value guide * Art that relates to big thighs/big ass is the cheapest kind, as it is the most common. As many of the women of the Dreamtropolis universe have mammoth thighs, including a character literally named Mammoth Thighs, this comes a dime a dozen. * Inflation fetish art is one that is pricier but still not as high of a command. There are many inflation-related characters in the Dreamtropolis universe. The downside of this portion of the currency is that the more inflation art there is, the more inflated the economy itself becomes. * Fat fetish art is on the upper echleon of fetish art value. As Kirby himself is known for his affinity for food, this could explain it's high value. This is backed up further by the fact that Kirby doesn't need to eat as he is far too omniscient to need to sustain himself, yet still eats a ton. * The priciest form of fetish art is the guro class. This fetish was sold at it's peak by Hack and Slash. Kirby would soon find this so goddamn hot that only he should be able to have it and banned the sale of all guro. Any guro that is ever found commands high prices on the Blak Market. Trivia * The reason for the high value of inflation and fat fetish art could be because it makes them closer to a sphere and thus more attractive to Kirby. * Many of the characters created for fetish art do not have families and lives outside of their forced labor. * The citizens of Dreamtropolis still have some ideas for fetish art that they believe should be seen. For example, where is the picture in which K1-B0 eats way too many hot dogs that his small little robot digestive system can take and he blows up to the size of a balloon? I thin- The citizens of Dreamopolis think that there's nothing that should be fetishized more than our cute little robot boy. C'mon, Kirby! * The trend towards Guro in the fetish marketplace led to a massive genocide of cartoon characters labeled genetically inferior. The death toll is said to have been in the hundreds of thousands. * Guys, I think the creator of Kirby Krisis has fetishes.